<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Крафт] Идеальное свидание by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716352">[Крафт] Идеальное свидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020'>fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hip Hop RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sculpture, challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты, я, заброшенный дом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Демон Охра/Кот Гриша</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Крафт] Идеальное свидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Материал - самоотвердевающая масса для моделирования La Doll, раскрашен акрилом, высота - 26 см</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/1qwmyds/1challenge.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/HFN1J9T/2challenge.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/MhMGVWj/3challenge.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/1KZ4VCT/4challenge.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/r5t9xn8/010.png">Бонус 1</a>, <a href="https://i.ibb.co/9GFj0cj/013.png">Бонус 2</a>, <a href="https://i.ibb.co/N64WyCm/IMG-20200804-235325.jpg">Бонус 3</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>